Never Let It Go
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Neji memendam perasaan pada seseorang sejak lama. Kini, orang itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seseorang. Apa yang akan Neji lakukan? Don t forget RnR?


Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Neji, Tenten

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Warning : Rada OOC sih..,

And this is Aya Harukawa first fic..

** Never Let It Go**

Lee sedang berlatih dengan Guru Guy, sedangkan aku dan Tenten berlatih sendiri saja. Lee berlatih dengan sangat tekun hari ini. Yah, hari-hari biasa dia juga memang semangat sih, begitu juga dengan Tenten. Kedua anak tidak pernah bolos berlatih, mungkin lebih tepatnya kami bertiga tidak pernah bolos.

"Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua,"

Lee melakukan _push-up_ entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Disampingnya Guru Guy juga melakukan hal yang sama, kalimat yang sama serta memakai baju yang sama pula. Jika dilihat sekilas, orang-orang pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Karena penampilan keduanya sangat mirip.

"Ayo, Neji! Teruskan latihanmu! Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua," Guru Guy menyuruhku untuk berlatih lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, aku juga butuh istirahat," kataku.

"Ini," Tenten memberiku minumannya.

Aku memandangnnya aneh. Tenten hanya tertawa melihatku yang memandangnya dengan pandangan itu. "Aku tidak memberi racun di dalamnya. Sudah, kau minum saja,"

Aku mengangguk. Kebetulan, aku memang sedang haus. Tumben, Tenten bawa minum, biasanya dia lebih suka membeli daripada repot-repot membawa benda seperti itu.

"Itu minuman Guru Guy dan Lee. Minuman penambah tenaga," sahut Tenten lagi.

PHUIH!

Segera saja kumuntahkan air yang berwarna keunguan itu. Pantas saja rasanya agak aneh. Aku memberi Tenten pandangan membunuhku yang paling dahsyat. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti sekarang Tenten sudah tewas.

Tenten lagi-lagi nyengir kuda. Akhir-akhir ini tingkat keisengannya semakin bertambah. Apa dia sedang kena sindrom sebelum haid? Biasanya Hinata lebih sering meringkuk di dalam kamar kalau sedang terkena sindrom seperti itu. Apa setiap orang sindromnya berbeda-beda?

"Hei! Malah bengong!" Tenten menegurku.

"Mau apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku.

Cengiran tengil di wajah Tenten belum hilang juga. Rasanya ingin aku mencubit pipinya.

"Gak ada kok. Haah, dasar kau. Bawaannya jutek terus," kata Tenten sambil duduk disampingku.

Aku hanya meliriknya. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada Lee dan Guru Guy yang tak berhenti berlatih dari tadi. Stamina mereka benar-benar sangat banyak.

BUAK!

Tenten tiba-tiba meninjuku keras sekali. Tepat di bahuku. Aku kaget dan kembali memberinya tatapan membunuh. Dia sekali lagi hanya nyengir kuda sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Belakangan ini kau aneh sekali," kataku.

"Aneh seperti apa?"

"Kelakuanmu tidak jelas. Suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Suka mengganggu orang. Pokoknya aneh sekali,"

Tenten tersenyum dan berkata ," Yah, mungkin karena aku sedang jatuh cinta,"

Aku merasa tercekik mendengarnya.

_Anak ingusan bercepol dua ini sudah jatuh cinta?_

_Pada siapa?_

_Yang dikenalnya secara dekat hanya aku, Lee, dan Guru Guy. Apa dia suka dengan salah seorang diantara kami?_

_Atau dia kenal orang secara tidak sengaja di pasar dan jatuh cinta kepada orang asing itu?_

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Tenten jatuh cinta secepat ini. Walau aku sudah mempersiapkan diri akan hal ini, tapi aku tetap saja terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, aku sudah lama menyukainya dan kini dia malah menyukai orang lain. Aku menarik napas sebelum mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan penting yang akan mempengaruhi hidupku selama beberapa hari ini. (author : lebay on. Hehe)

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyaku. Raut wajahku kubuat sesantai mungkin.

Tenten tampak berhenti sebentar sambil berfikir. Mungkin berfikir akan membertahuku atau tidak. Jantungku sudah berdegup bagai dentuman music disko di klub malam. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengarnya, ucapku dalam hati.

"Yah, orang itu kau," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh," jawabku. "Ternyata aku, ya?"

"Iya, kau," katanya lagi.

Keningku tiba-tiba berkerut. "Aku?' tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku.

Tenten menganggukkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat.

"AKU?" seruku keras.

"AKU? AKU?" aku berteriak keras tetapi hanya dalam hati saja. Karena aku benar-benar tak percaya.

Tenten menatapku, sepertinya dia menunggu jawabanku. Kegelisahan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabnya. Kutatap dia dan kuberikan jawabanku.

"Aku juga," sahutku pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat aku dan Tenten terdiam. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri. Ini seperti mimpi. Rasanya sangat bahagia. Ternyata benar kata orang, jatuh cinta memang sangat indah. Dunia jadi lebih berwarna. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan 'kalau jatuh cinta e`ek kucing rasa coklat'. Tetap saja rasanya bukan coklat. Tapi, memang sih dalam penglihatanku semua jadi lebih indah.

BUAK!

Tendangan Lee mengenai wajahku. Tenten menjerit kaget. Aku hanya memegangi hidungku yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Lee dan Guru Guy menatapku aneh.

"Kau ini sebagai ninja sangat tidak berhati-hati," kata Guru Guy.

"Ya benar! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku melepar pisau padamu. Mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang,"

"Lee!" seru Tenten

"Kan aku hanya mengatakan 'kalau', Tenten," kata Lee.

Hari ini konsentrasiku memang buyar. Gara-gara jatuh cinta, mungkin? Lain kali aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus bisa lebih waspada. Karena aku juga harus melindungi Tenten. Ah, memikirkan Tenten lagi membuatku merasa bahagia.

"Hei, Neji wajahmu merah. Kau sedang demam? Makanya kalau sedang sakit kau tidak usah datang latihan," kata Lee.

Padahal wajahku memerah karena memikirkan Tenten.

"Kau pulang saja," kata Guru Guy.

"Eh.. Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarkannya pulang," kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Yaa, sudah kalau begitu. Latihan hari ini sampai disini saja," sambung Guru Guy.

Kami mengangguk lalu berjalan pulang. Lee segera berlari mengejar Sakura begitu melihatnya melintas, sedangkan Guru Guy langsung menantang Kakashi-San untuk berjalan dengan tangan yang langsung ditolak. Aku dan Tenten berjalan bersama.

"Jadi.. Kita sudah.. Eng, pacaran?" Tanya Tenten padaku.

Sebisa mungkin aku menjawab dengan santai dan tersenyum padanya. "Ya,"

Wajah Tenten sumringah mendengarnya. Bisa kurasakan juga wajahku sedikit memanas. Kami berhenti untuk saling bertatapan. Aku menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengecup keningnya. Walau setelah itu aku merasa malu dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya, karena dia masih terpaku dan memegang keningnya yang tadi telah kukecup sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau bengong terus?" tanyaku padanya sambil setengah berteriak karena dia tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dia terkejut dan segera berlari menyusulku sambil tersenyum lebar. Seiring dengan itu, aku merasa sore ini sangat indah. Yah, jika jatuh cinta memang semua terasa indah.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyanya cemberut.

"Kau saja yang tidak dengar ketika aku memanggilmu,"

"Masa?"

"Iya, kau tidak dengar tadi," kataku sambil menarik tangannya agar dia tidak tertinggal lagi.

Hari itu kami pulang dengan perasaan yang hangat menyelubungi hati kami masing-masing.

"Neji, jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku, ya," kata Tenten.

Aku mengerutkan wajah, "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi? Masa tidak kulepas?"

"Nejiii! Bukan itu maksudku!' teriak Tenten.

"Hahahaha.. iya, aku mengerti," kataku. "Tak akan kulepas. Selamanya,"

* * *

***END***

Selesai juga cerita ini..

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Gomenasai..

Tapi, jangan lupa review, ya.. :)


End file.
